The Butterfly of BTS: Part I
by NaomiZhenjie
Summary: Story of a new member with a big secret; will it end in what you thought?


The Butterfly  
It's been eight years; eight years since my training to be the new Bangtan member. No one knew about this assignment, not even them. This is something I've been waiting for, but now... now I do not wish to be seen. They rose to stardom in such a small amount of time, the fans would not accept me. I don't blame them. Not every new guy gets a chance like this; a chance to already stand out in the crowd as the new member of an already famous group. Yet I, the next member of BTS... gets the opportunity. I am greatful, yet I can not help but to feel unworthy. They did the work, not me, yet I shall be greatful, hardworking, and bold for those who did not get my opportunity. I have a few complications, yet no one must know...  
I hear the manager talking to the group in the room; as i stand behind the door, I think of ways to introduce myself. Hello, my name is... what was my name supposed to be again? Ahh, I can never remember.. it started with an 'M' if I am not mistaken. Mitch? Mark? Mandel? This is so difficult. Then I remembered the stage name I was to use. The manager said specifically, "Mae you are not to use that name; it is too girly. So you will now have to go by Maghe." Ahh, how could I forget the name. It was so masculine for someone like me; I am greatful for the manager's help throughout this ordeal. Just as I remembered the door handle clicked, signaling for the door to open. I waited as the door opened and the manager told me to step inside. I did as he said and stood infront of the seven men; Rap Monster, Jin, Jungkook, J Hope, Jimin, V, and Suga all stood before me.  
They were staring and silently judging me on appearance. Jimin comes up to me; smiling he lays a hand on top of my head, "Well, I like him; he is shorter than me!" He said loudly as the others laugh and I became a bit embarrassed. Another came up, it was Jin, "So we heard your name was Maghe, correct?" I stilled a bit at the direct question, "Yes sir, that is me..." He laughed a bit at me, "Come now! No need to be so formal. Call me and the others hyung!" The jokester, J Hope, interupted, "Do not call me Hyung, call me Oppa!" The others laughed loudly as I felt embarrassed again and V hit him playfully. RapMon then spoke finally, "Do not worry about him he kids too much; hopefully you will get used to us all in no time. If not, it seems you are stuck with us!" I smiled back to him for the much needed welcome wagon.  
After a while of sitting together talking about singing, dancing, and fans, we went to some of their social media to announce the arrival of the newest member. They dressed us in new clothes and took pictures of us in some kind of booth; this was all so sudden, almost like when something unexpectedly drops from your hand. After we took the pictures, we posted it on all media; we went onto BigHit's youtube channel to make an introduction and dance video. I knew all of their dance moves to their songs, since I had been practicing eight years, yet it would annoy me slightly everytime they made a new song because that means a longer time for me to study. However, I was told that I was valued to this group for my higher pitched singing talent. I will wake up earlier than them, get dressed, and practice my voice no matter where I am at. Tonight, we travel to Busan for my first concert. We will be doing songs from the new album and from the last; the apprehension is slowly closing in on my lungs.  
It is 17:00 (5 p.m.), we are in the dance practice room, so I can showcase my skills with the new songs they've made. I need to take criticism seriously and percieve what the instructor tells me, so I can be my best on the stage. I then think about the fans; the eight new member of BTS. How could they accept me in an already familiar group with an unfamiliar member? I shake the thought from my head and begin dancing to the Wing's album songs and already i hear the instructor correct me which i recieve as help. We are all now trying to figure out the placement for me, "Can't I just be in the back for now? Then later throughout the song I progress towards the front?" The manager, dance instructor, and members looked at me with a thoughtful face, then RapMon nodded and looked over to the dance instructor and manager, "I think that Maghe has a point. An unseen character in the shadows slowly dances closer and closer to the front, until in the center of the stage... But when will you sing? We didn't provide a part for you." I took some time to think for a moment, but the manger spoke before I could say anthing, "He will sing when the time is right. Maghe, when they do the dominoe drop circle around you, you have to come up with something. This is the time to prove yourself." My eyes widened at him, "But... how do I just come up with something?!" He smiled and began to leave the room, "That is for you to decide. Good luck!" He then left, and I sat.  
Jin placed his hand on my shoulder smiling at me, "Do not worry yourself; if you are a Bangtan Boy you can do this easily." I dropped my gaze and nodded as we went back to practice dancing to Just One Day. I sat in the chair between Rapmonster and Jin also behind Jungkook. We decided I was going to be singing the back up parts, since Jungkook had a part, and Jungkook never liked singing the backup. I sighed in relief as we found something to do for it. When we stood up to dance I was in the middle. Not once was I the attention for the song, which I was ok with. The Next few songs were like that, but the last was the one i dreaded; Butterfly. J Hope said he didn't mind if i took his spot, yet I couldn't help but to feel bad. "Look, the part is meant for someone important, our manger said it is your time to shine. Please shine as bright as possible for us." I widened my eyes, "Yes Hyung, I'll do my best.." He laughed and then V spoke up, "Well, where are you going to be J Hope?" Everyone stopped again to think as the istructor had an idea.


End file.
